Please, Sir, Love Me
by AnimalCops
Summary: I'll let him use me all he wants, but I'll love him until the day I fade.


_**A/N from A.C.: Every single time I hear this song (which is often, it's one of my favorites) I think of XemSai!**_

_**Song: My Last Breath by Eyeshine**_

**What little gain I have to offer you**

**My scars all speak of where I came**

**What stands before you is broken and plain**

**I have no value to my name**

His golden eyes were dull and helpless, watching as his Master walked before him. Xemnas crossed his arms over his chest and paced, his amber eyes closed as he followed the same path back and forth.

He suddenly stopped and Saix looked up, meeting the now slightly cracked demanding eyes. The Superior reached down to his kneeling supordinate and traced gloved fingers over that haunting 'X' shaped scar between the blunette's eyes.

"Sir..."

He smirked, his hand travelling down further to grip the blunette's chin tightly and force his head up, "Time's up, VII."

"Please... Please, Sir... I beg of you..."

"You've learned already that begging gets you no where... yet you still try it?"

"It is all I can do, Sir..."

**My last breath**

**I promise you**

**When no one cares, I do**

Reeling back and then swinging his arm forward, his hand slapping the pale flesh of the Diviner's cheek. He relished the sight of the younger man falling onto his backside, the sound of his subordinate's whimpers of pain sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine. Saix pulled himself up, moving to stay up on his hands and knees, and he gazed up at his Master once more. The young man's normally pale cheek was stained a light red in the shape of his Superior's large hand.

"Sir..." He repeated, desperate to say what he wanted to, "Sir..."

"Silence." Xemnas snarled, not wanting to hear what the other had to say, "You're not in power to speak."

"Please, Sir..."

**My hands, they shake, I swear that I can't speak**

**My heart skips beats, near you I feel weak**

**I need, I want your love to hold me up**

**I need, I want your love to hold me up**

He could feel himself surrendering; he never wanted to hurt his Superior and now that he has, he feels like he has failed the one he loves.

"Please... Please, forgive me, Sir..." The blunette lowered his head, his hair hanging around his face and blocking off eye contact with the other.

"As I said, mutt, you don't deserve to speak. You don't have the power to speak to me."

"All... All I said was-"

"Don't you dare repeat it!" Xemnas snarled.

Saix fell silent immediately.

**I dream of places I can share with you**

**I promise we won't be the same**

**Come near to me so I can hold to you**

**When my world seems to break away**

The blunette watched as Xemnas left the room; watching his graceful walk and his sashaying hair. A small, single tear dripped down his reddened cheek and his form shook with a small amount of force.

"Why...?" He whispered, near silent in the large over bearing room.

He only wanted his Superior's love... After he gave everything to that man, could he not just have one single thing in return?

His body has been taken from him; he has scars, bruises and fresh cuts. Pain in the worst of places.

His mind has been corrupted; he only thinks now of what the Superior wants him to. Of ruling the world, of retrieving his heart.

His soul has been tainted; bruised and abused just like his body.

How he wanted anything but this... He wanted to be normal... He wanted the tanned Adonis to love him back.

**My last breath**

**I promise you**

**When no one cares, I do**

The night passed and it took far longer than it normally would have, or at least it did in Saix's opinion. He stayed in his small area of the floor, curled up with nothing for warmth but his own skin.

How could Xemnas treat him this way? He was the most loyal out of every Organization member. He trusted the Superior... He believe in his Master's plans.

He knew that the older man, Number I in the most powerful of Organizations, would help him get his dreams.

**Oh, oh, oh**

His head snapped up when he heard a dark portal open in the room. He stared at the purple-black swirling oval and moved back a few inches when Xemnas emerged from the portal and stepped into the room.

"Sir..."

Xemnas moved closer, shedding his cloak as he moved across the room. The leather fell to the ground with a low _thmp_ and he got to his knees in front of the younger man.

**My hands, they shake, I swear that I can't speak**

**My heart skips beats, near you I feel weak**

He closed his eyes again, his fangs biting into his lower lip as he felt the older man's gaze on his body. He flinched - just slightly - when he felt his Superior's hand tangle through silky strands of azure blue.

Xemnas pulled him forward and growled, "Use your teeth."

The young blunette nodded and did just as his Master wanted, pulling at the button of his tight pants and at the zipper with his sharp teeth. He successfully managed to pull down his Superior's pants and boxers just enough for his growing arousal to spring out. He was pushed forward, his nose brushing against the tan man's member, and he immediately understood.

This is why he existed after all.

**I need, I want your love to hold me up**

**I need, I want your love to hold me up**

Saix moved his hands and gripped his Superior's thighs as he took the member between his lips, sucking it deep into his throat. He forced himself to think of this all as love; the grip he had on Xemnas' thighs and the hold his love had on his own hair, pushing his head forward. Saix took all of his love's member into his mouth until his felt the tip against the back of his throat. He choked back a gag and suckled gently on the tan flesh.

Xemnas moaned, his fist tightening and hips beginning to move with the rhythm of his subordinate's sucking mouth. He growled low, "Damn... Your mouth is so fucking hot..."

He pushed his member deeper inside the young blunette's mouth causing him to cough around the throbbing organ and tears to prick at his eyes.

Saix gazed up at his love, watching the older man as he breathed deeply, his chest slowly rising, his tan cheeks and neck darkened with a blush. With a tensed breath, and a sharp thrust, Xemnas came deep into the other's throat.

The Diviner swallowed everything he could get and made sure to clean off his love's member.

A low whimper escaped his throat as Xemnas quickly got dressed and vanished in a swirl of darkness.

**My last breath**

**I promise you**

**When no one cares, I do**

"I love you, Sir..."


End file.
